An entity (a person, a business, etc.) may have a good (e.g., an object and/or a service). The entity may want to trade the good for another type of good. The entity may have to search for another entity with the other type of good. A search for the other type of good may be time consuming (e.g., searching through printed ads, conducting searches with an internet search engine, etc.). The entity may waste time and effort approaching a plurality of other entities with offers to trade. Thus, the entity may list the good on an e-commerce website (e.g., a website that facilitates trading of goods over a computer network). However, the e-commerce website may not allow a direct trade of the good for the other type of good (e.g., a user may have to bid on a listed good and then purchase the listed good for a bid amount). The entity may have to bid and/or wait for the other entity to bid for the other good. A bidding system may also be time consuming. The entity may prefer to barter (e.g., a trade or exchange of goods without using a form of currency) to consummate the trade. The value of the form of currency may not be stable.
Furthermore, a certain number of other users may inconvenience the entity with a number of offers to trade unsuitable goods (e.g., goods of insufficient value, a number of repeated offers that are repeatedly declined by the entity, etc.). The entity may not be able to filter a request from another user to trade. The request may be a result of a search algorithm that allows another user with an undesirable good locate the entity and offer the undesirable good for trade.
Additionally, the entity may also use the search algorithm to locate the other type of good on the e-commerce website. The e-commerce website may list a number of results. Certain results may not be suitable for trade for the good (e.g., may be of an insufficient value). Thus, the entity may waste time and effort reviewing certain results.